


First Kiss

by enbytsukkis



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ricky Bowen, F/F, Gay E.J. Caswell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbytsukkis/pseuds/enbytsukkis
Summary: What started in the the props closet ends in a hospital waiting room.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Ricky Bowen, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! ps this is not a sequel to my last fic!!

It was about a month into the production when a lot of things changed, for what everyone believed to be the best. 

Ricky and Nini finally sorted through why they broke up and soon resumed being friends. EJ and Nini finally admitted things weren't working out and decided to break up.

Then the group bonding happened and everything changed for the better. Nini and Gina figured out that they worked well together as friends, but even better as a couple. Carlos and Seb quit dancing around their feeling and had their first kiss in a Denny's restaurant after one of the 8PM practices. 

As for Ricky and EJ,

"Hey Ethan James, I heard you needed my assistance." Ricky smiled as he walked into the Props closet to see EJ awaiting him there.

EJ let out a small laugh as Ricky walk towards him. "You've been in here way more and I was wondering if you knew where the basketballs are, Carlos wants to run through the gym scene." 

Ricky looked around for a moment before walking to the back of the room and reached far back. "And there we." and he finally stood back up basketball. "Found it." Ricky smiled passing it off to EJ. 

"Thanks Ri,also." EJ stepped closer to Ricky as he but the basketball on the shelf, which seemed alarmingly unstable for the amount of things that it was holding it up. "Are busy later tonight? Cause I was thinking we could go out for supper, we could even invite Carlos, Seb, Nini and Gina?"

The moment seemed perfect.

"I'd love to go out. Though I think Nini and Gina are going out with Nini's mums, but Carlos and Seb will probably be free." Ricky shrugged,. "I'll just have to let my dad know."

The stars seemed to be almost perfectly aligned in that moment, it was the perfect moment for this to happen, it was only them and no one else to interrupt the moment. They could take their time if they wanted and it wouldn't matter at all.

Though what should have been an Oscar winning kiss, ended up more like this.

EJ ended up stepping to far forward causing Ricky to stumbled backwards into the shelf behind him, that's when everything truly went to shit. As it was not mentioned before by Miss Jenn, the theatre department had decided to keep the buckets of full paint cans up on the highest shelf. 

EJ looked up to see a can falling from 15 feet above him but wasn't able to alert Ricky quick enough to what was happening.

Ricky fell forward into EJ's arms less than seconds after getting hit in the head by the full can of Aqua Blue paint. "Holy shit Ricky are you okay?" 

Ricky made no comment and EJ readjusted his arms, one around Ricky waist, leaving his free hand to check to see if there was any bleeding. He knew already that Ricky was unconscious since he most certainly would of let out some variation of a groan or would of tried to stand up without EJ holding him.

As he stood their trying to figure out what to do, the door was busted open and outside stood Nini and Gina. 

"What the hell happened here?" Nini asked trying to avoid stepping into the puddle of spilled paint all over the floor. 

"We heard the crash all the way across the room." Gina added following Nini in.

"The can of paint fell off the top shelf and hit Ricky in the head. He's out cold." EJ said trying to not to panic them and himself.

"Why are you standing here, shouldn't ya know, get him to a hospital?" Gina stated. 

"Me and Gina will cover, my mom works NorthEast hospital, just ask for Dr Amelia Salazar and tell her it's Ricky, she'll help you guys out." 

"Thanks Nini, you're a lifesaver." EJ said as he grabbed Ricky and carried him out of the auditorium and to his car. 

EJ felt horrible knowing he was the reason Ricky was passed out beside him. He pulled out of the parking and made the drive towards NorthEast. 

It took about 40 minutes with traffic and dodging calls from his mother, but he finally made into the waiting room and was almost immediately greeted by the woman he had recognized as Nini's mother Amelia. 

She ran over to them calling for a nurse with a stretcher over her pager. "What happened EJ, Nini didn't tell me over text, she just said you were bring him in." She adjusted her stethoscope putting it in her ears and listening in on Ricky's heartbeat.

"We were in the props closet and there was paint can left on the top shelf, Ricky fell back into the shelf and when he stood up the the paint can fell and hit him in the back of the head." Amelia nodded along as he spoke. 

The nurse Amelia paged came wheeling around the corner and quickly directed EJ to lay Ricky down on the bed. He obliged and the nurse then began wheeling him away without another word. 

"Is he gonna be alright Amy?" EJ asked before she left him standing in the middle of the emergency room.

"At the moment he seem to be alright but we'll have to do a MRI to see if theirs any internal bleeding, otherwise we just have to wait for the results. I'll send someone to come grab you once we get him in a room." Amelia explained.

"Thank you Mrs. Salazar."

"It's no problem EJ, by the way, can you call Ricky's dad and make sure he gets here soon so I can speak to him." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

The time seemed to pass ever so much slowly than it ever had been before. EJ had heard from many that hospitals seemed to have that effect on people. 

About an hour after EJ was left alone in the waiting room, Amelia came by and walked him to the elevator and throughout the halls of Pediatric ward. 

Amelia entered in the room first EJ soon following after her. There in front of him laid Ricky, IV in his arm and him lying wide awake. They locked eyes and Ricky gave EJ a slight smile which made his heart sore. 

"His dad should be here for him soon, for now you can stay with him." Amelia replied. 

"Thanks Mrs.Salazar, for everything you've done tonight."

Amelia nodded and left the room leaving the two at opposite ends of the room. 

It took a moment before either if them spoke, EJ gripped to try and find the words to explain what happened and how sorry he was. 

"Did Amy tell you what happened?" EJ asked as he took a seat beside him.

"Not really, she said it's best of you explained it. Plus it's kinda hazy what happened to lead up why I hit my head." Ricky replied. 

"Oh." EJ paused, trying to figure how to explain it to him. "We were in the props closet looking for the basketballs and after you found it I put it away, then I leaned into kiss you, but you fell back into the shelf and a can of paint fell from the top shelf and knocked you right out into my arms. I panicked and ended up driving you to the hospital, and now were here, also i'm sorry."

Ricky tries to sit himself all the way up, but ended up kinda of slouched. "Why are you sorry?" He asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm the reason you're in here, I mean if I didn't try you kiss yo-" EJ words were cut off by Ricky cupping his face and bring him in for a kiss. 

Ricky let go leaving a dumbfound EJ shiting beside him. "I wanted to kiss you dumbass, but you're too tall and didn't give a chance to reacted and I ended up falling, though i've gotta say that was a pretty good for our first kiss." He smiled. 

"I thought it was too." EJ smiled back.

"You wanna do it again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up my twitter for more hsmtmts stuff! @sapphicsnini


End file.
